


Priya

by BlackMamba



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMamba/pseuds/BlackMamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sierra's fate within the Dollhouse is subject to the whims of the man who put her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priya

**Author's Note:**

> Written for un_love_you Prompt # 19 **"This isn't about you at all,"**. This was written before Episode 2x4 "Belonging" so no spoilers.

It's Monday evening and Nolan wants something sweet. The imprint's name is Fleur and she's never ridden in a Maserati. Her hair is wavy this time, shellacked with some sort of mousse that defies gravity. A silver cross dangles between her breasts and she shivers when he touches it.

He makes her nervous but she kisses him anyway, clumsy little stabs of her tongue that take him back to prep school. He puts on Dave Matthews and asks if she's ever seen them live. She says something about hating crowds while his face is buried between her legs.

\--

It's Wednesday afternoon and Nolan needs a date for the party. The imprint's name is Autumn and she's fluent in six different languages. He introduces her as a new friend, "a colleague actually. We met at that fundraiser thing with the swing band."

Twenty minutes later they're all enthralled, charmed by her honey colored eyes and perfect diction. One of his partners is drunk and grabs her ass while she's at the buffet. She puts him off, polite but stern, and explains that she's here with someone else.

Autumn offers a nightcap when he pulls up to the hotel lobby. He signals the new handler who's waiting at the front desk and promises to cash in a rain check.

\--

It's Tuesday morning and Nolan's a goddamn ball of energy. The imprint's name is Frieda and it's so close to Priya that he's hard before she gets there. Her nails are painted black and she doesn't do bareback for less than five hundred up front. He flashes a roll hundred dollar bills and offers one every time he makes her come.

In the end they're both scratched and bruised, thoroughly fucked into exhaustion. There's a grand on the table and she scoops it up with practiced ease.

"It's Frieda with an "F" not a "P." She stuffs the money into her purse. "Just in case you want to request me again."

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want."

She tells him to go to hell before she closes the door behind her.

\--

It's Thursday night and Nolan's tired of being alone. The imprint's name is Jessica and she's got a sudden craving for pizza. He gets to pick the movie, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, which she's never seen before. "It's girly," she says, "not something I would have expected from a guy like you."

"A friend of mine used to love it. She'd talk about it all the time." _Golightly. Holly Golightly. I live downstairs. We met this morning, remember?_

"An old girlfriend? What's her name?"

_Golightly._ "Priya. Her name was Priya."

She's silent for such a long moment, he's sure she's figured it out. But she just picks up another slice of pizza and asks if the girl's still around. He tells her no, that she left work one day and disappeared.

"No note, nothing and as far as I know, no one's seen her since."

_We met this morning, remember?_

\--

It's Saturday, midnight and Nolan's feeling masochistic. The imprint is her own and Priya's first punch knocks him into the wall. She's stronger than before and doesn't cower when he reaches for her throat. He wants a fight and that's exactly what she gives him, vicious kicks that find their mark and clawing nails that break the skin.

She doesn't speak until he's given up and coughing blood though broken ribs. She asks him over and over, "Why Nolan? Why did you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry." Tonight he means it. "I'm so sorry Priya." She spits in his face. "I love you," _but I hate your fucking guts. I own your goddamn soul, you stuck up little bitch._

She picks something up, an ash tray from his coffee table.

This is when he blacks out.

\--

It's Sunday morning and Nolan's sins have been forgiven. His right eye is swollen shut and the mirror above his mantel has been shattered. His reflection is a jagged collage of pieces and they're all laughing at the wreckage littering his living room. His housekeeper cleans with silent disapproval while his doctor declares him a lucky son of a bitch.

The phone rings exactly eight hours after she's left.

"I trust your engagement was satisfactory?"

"Absolutely." He winces when he sits down on the bed. "It exceeded my expectations."

"Wonderful. Would you like to reschedule now? Sierra's very popular; if you wait she might be unavailable. "

_Didn't you hear what I said? I'm not interested, so just back off, please! It's like you've never heard the word no before._

"I can wait."

\--

It's early Monday evening and Nolan's sure that he can break her.


End file.
